Shinichi's Angels
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: Ran, Sonoko and Kazuha are given a mission by Shinichi, whom they've never seen, to solve a serial murder case. Heiji goes along to guide the girls and even Conan comes for a bit of action!
1. Chapter 1

**KYAAA~~! dear friends, it's another Detective Conan story but with a little bit of an American twist...for those of you who don't understand, it's designed after Charlie's Angels (an American mystery show featuring 3 girls who work for a guy named Charlie whom they've never seen before but receive missions from...). If you read the story you'll get the basis...please enjoy having Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko as our main characters today of course with Heiji and Shinichi added (and maybe a bit of Conan too...). Read on, dear readers!**

The phone on the table rang and was quickly put on speaker by the aid. "Good morning, Angels."

"Good morning, Shinichi," all three girls cheerfully replied.

"What's today's case, Shinichi?" Ran asked as she sipped some tea.

"Yes, is it another murder?" Kazuha continued as she set down he magazine.

"In fact it's a serial case," the person's voice came through the phone.

"A serial murderer?" Sonoko wondered.

"Yes, and all of the cases are connected by golf."

"Shinichi, you know none of us play golf right?" Ran replied curtly.

"Well then you'll just have to go in and solve the case without going undercover."

"Oh, you know as well as we do that we have to go undercover, right?" Sonoko laughed. The others also laughed. "It's our signature thing!"

"Right, right." Shinichi agreed sarcastically over the phone. "Heiji, give them some more information about the case would you?"

"Sure," Heiji pulled a file from the desk he was sitting on. "There have been 3 murders at the Beika golf club during the past two weeks, two men and one woman. The three are part of a six person group who has a few things in common. One: they are very rich. Two: they all love golf. Three: they are all the heads of companies. In fact, one of the members in the group bought out the golf company from its previous owner, nothing much has changed under his charge except that his friends and himself all get free golf access."

"So it seems that the employees are the ones under most of the suspicion," Sonoko pondered.

Heiji nodded. "The names of the three that have been killed so far are Seishiro Akio, Yuuko Yuzuna, and Noriaki Hiroma. Seishiro-san was the head of a Television company that broadcasted many daytime soap operas. Yuuko-san was the head of a chain of hospitals that specialized in children's care. And Noriaki-san was the head of a school-aid company which provided schools with various textbooks. Eiichi Cho, the head of a publishing company, was the one who bought the golf course and we have reason to believe that she is the next target."

"So, Angels, we're sending you in to find the criminal and keep the rest of the members from any harm. Keep a close eye on Eiichi-san."

"We will," Kazuha replied.

"Also, I will be sending another helper along with Hattori, he's my...let's say...nephew. He may look young but he's smart so don't interrupt him in his business. He should be of some help."

"What do you mean by young?" Sonoko grumbled. "Don't tell me you're dropping him on us to babysit during a case!"

"Not at all! Not at all! Didn't I say he'd be helpful? Anyway, tell me about the case later, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Shinichi," the girls answered. The phone hung up.

"Heiji, do you know how old this nephew of Shinichi's is?" Kazuha asked as the phone conversation ended.

"He's sevent—I mean seven," Heiji fumbled.

"Seven? So we have to take care of a seven-year-old brat?" Sonoko complained.

"Don't worry about that," Ran smiled. "I love kids, I'll look after him."

"Heiji, do we have undercover gear set up?" Kazuha added, turning to the aid.

"Always. Now the question remains, who looks the best in the golf uniform?" The girls glared at him and he quickly handed out the uniforms without another word.

**I'm putting this fist chapter up, if I heard nothing about this story I'll just set it aside (aka delete it) and will start a different one. Let's here the people's vote...thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a bit of a long chapter I think. Anyway thank you for your comments! I'm almost done with the story... and you'll have to forgive me, I've never written a mystery before so I'm not very good at keeping people in the dark or building suspense. Reviews always make writers happy! **

By the next day the group had their hotel and golf reservations booked and their identities at the ready. Sonoko was chosen to be Emi, a fabulously rich and armature golfer, Heiji was chosen to be Genji the bag carrier and Kazuha was picked to be Asuka, Emi's manager. Ran was, however, placed as Momoko the 'janitor' so that she could keep an eye on the employees and the small boy who was going to join them at the golf course.

When they rode up they found acres upon acres of green golf course and many rich players. The girls straightened their uniforms then headed up to the counter. The manager, the one who sent the call, met them and showed them around. He came up to a table where players might eat lunch, the man turned and directed their attention to a small boy wearing a suit and tie with large black-rimmed glasses."A while ago this little boy showed up saying he was sent by Kudo-san and that he was his..."

"Nephew! I'm Shinchi-niisan's nephew," the boy intercepted.. "My name is Edogawa Conan."

"Conan-kun? Oh! You're so cute!" Ran practically squealed as she knelt gave the boy a tight squeeze. The little boy blushed and Heiji laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...ha, ha, ha. But it seems that little boy likes you," Heiji replied.

Conan gave Heiji an evil glare then smiled up at the three girls. The three decided to get to work, Conan went with Ran and acted as her little brother who had the day off school and had to be taken care of by her. During this, Sonoko, Kazuha, and Heiji all went for a round of golf to see if they could catch up with the group of three in question. At the first swing Heiji noticed a problem. "You can't play golf for squat can you?"

"Well, I've never really wanted to..."

"Well even for an armature, you need to get better before you can even show your face out on the green! You'll blow our cover!"

"Talking like that you'll be the first one to blow our cover," Kazuha retorted. "remember you're just a bag boy, you don't get a say in things!"

"Then maybe I should try and be the manager..."

"Shh! Someone's coming," Sonoko scolded.

A tall man about the age of 40 with a slight mustache came up to the group, another young man followed behind carrying a green golf bag, he looked only over 18 and was obviously a foreigner.

"Good morning," Sonoko greeted cheerfully.

"Morning," the man returned he glanced up and noticed Sonoko. "Aren't you a little young to be playing professional golf on a course like this?"

"I'll let you know that she is playing for a junior league!" Kazuha said in her most adult voice.

"Are you her manager?"

"Yes."

"You also seem a bit young..."

"I'm twenty-five for your information."

"That's indeed young for a manager. And how old is your person?"

"Seventeen."

"Hmm, I see. Well how well can she play? Maybe I can have a match?"

"Sorry, sir, I'm afraid you'll have to wait on that one. She's just gotten back from an injury to the wrist. Fell on it when she tripped over a curb, so she needs as much _practice_ not _competition _as she can get to return to her former golfing self."

The man laughed. "Well, when she's better let's see how well she can golf, here's my card." He handed Kazuha a small white card which read: Fumito Kishi President of Fumito Records. It also had his phone number on it. "Don't for get to bring yourself, we can go out for lunch afterward."

"I'll come," Kazuha gave the man a sweet smile and handed him her fake card.

"You seem to do this kind of thing every day," Heiji noted.

"When you go around undercover it becomes natural," Kazuha replied as she slipped the card into her bag. "do you think he's one of the six?"

"It's possible," Heiji replied.

"No, he's just a regular golfer," Conan's voice came from behind them.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Ran," Sonoko grumbled.

"I was, but she was cleaning a bathroom so I decided to see what you guys were doing. Also, I know who the last three are, they are out on the 18th hole right now."

"Listen here brat, how do you know who the other three are? Can you tell just by looking at them? They're just wearing golf uniforms!" Sonoko barked.

"Actually you can tell just be looking at them," Heiji noted. "First, their clothing can tell you some the fabric tells you how durable the clothing is, most rich people don't care for durability as long as it looks nice and, in guy's cases, is comfortable."

"Also, their hands are calloused. A little from golf, but a lot more from signing and writing papers. There's only three of them as well and their cart is a personal one brought by one of the three."

"So even as they lost three of their friends they are carelessly playing a game of golf?" Kazuha wondered.

"You could say that," Heiji mumbled to himself. "Anyway, this brat and I will go check up on Ran. Stay here and practice some more, Sonoko. You too Kazuha."

Heiji and Conan headed away from the two and back over to the main building. "You know, Hattori, you don't have to make a point of calling me 'brat' in front of them."

"Aw, but it helps keep your cover," Heiji grinned mischievously. "Did you find out anything on Ran's end of the mission?"

"Not specifically. None of the staff members seem too upset with the change in charge. They don't even mind having Ran as a new employee who brought in her little brother on the first day of the job. Everyone seems amicable enough..." A loud yell was heard from the course and the two instantly changed their course to the scene. The Angels where there by the time the two arrived.

"Looks like victim number four," Ran sighed kneeling on the ground next to the corpse. "That's no good. We were supposed to prevent any more murders."

"It looks like he was killed by a blow to the head from a golf-ball sized object..." Kazuha added as she looked over the body. "It looks like it might just be an accident."

"That's how the other murders looked," Heiji relayed. "the first looked like a golf club that went flying, the second looked like the person tripped and hit their head on the pavement, the third looked like food poisoning."

Sonoko stepped up to the two other golfers. "Where were you two when you this even occurred?"

"I was in the restroom," replied a man with brown hair who was tall and rather thin.

"What's your name, sir?" Ran said.

"Akiyo Akai," the man replied.

"And you, miss?"

"Kunihide Maaya," answered the tall woman with light skin and dark hair.

"And where were you?"

"I was on the course with Yuki-chan, the one who died..."

"What were you doing, if I may ask," Heiji took up the questioning.

"I don't know, playing golf maybe," the woman said sarcastically.

The three girls glanced at each other just as the manager came running up. "Wha-what happened?" he panted, quite out of breath. He saw the scene and gasped. "Not another one!"

"Well I guess it's only a matter of time until all of us are taken out," Akai noted grimly.

"Yes, I do wonder who'll be next," Maaya agreed.

"You two don't seem very concerned about your safety," Kazuha said in a mildly irritated tone. "Shouldn't you ask for protection from bodyguards or something?"

"We have, but no one seems to care that much if we die so we aren't concerned," Maaya responded as she adjusted her tight bun of hair.

"Yes, and we have heirs to our companies so they will run just as they had before," Akai smiled.

The group of detectives was a little baffled by the complete apathy of the victim's friends. They all mentally agreed that these two were very agreeable suspects. Maaya could have easily committed the crime without anyone seeing her and Akai's alibi was yet to be made, but even then there are ways to commit a crime without being seen. Also the manager seemed suspicious as he ran up out of breath a while after the crime had been committed. Quite a batch of suspects. The police arrived a little while after and also analyzed the scene.

The group decided to take Ran's lunch break and discuss the events at a cafe. All with their lunches they sat at a round table.

"Well," Ran began. "Don't see any suspects in the employees. I watched them all very carefully and they just seemed to do their job. Right Conan-kun?" Conan smiled and nodded.

"Well I ran into a man who could also possibly be a suspect..." Kazuha pulled out the little card. "he says he's the president of a record company and his name is Fumito Kishi. However we might be able to count him out because he left about an hour ago."

"But we still can't check him off the list, he could have just driven around for an hour them returned to commit the crime," Ran noted. "None of them have good alibis at all."

"How are we supposed to narrow down the suspects when we don't even have suspicious?" Sonoko grumbled. "Personally I think it was most likely Maaya-san, she was back with her when this occurred. And you would think someone would be concerned because of the death of four of their friends. What's with people these days?"

"They're just trying to make us think that they aren't murderers, which makes this even harder," Ran agreed.

"Ran-neechan! I think we saw this man that Kazuha-neechan got this card from!" Conan exclaimed waving the little card around. It was evident he somehow had gotten it from her when she wasn't looking.

"Why do you say that?"

"Kazuha-neechan, was the man around forty with a mustache a a little heavy?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I saw his bag-boy leave then come back in a few minutes later! He had a foreign bag-carrier with him right?" The girls nodded. "Well when he came back in he had a golf club in his hand and something was bulging out of his pocket. It looked like a gold ball to me...but don't you think it's odd that a rich record company owner had to borrow a golf club, yet he seems to know a lot about golf?"

Heiji agreed. "He's right ya know. Generally if a person is rich, even if they're golfing for the first time, they wouldn't borrow a golf club and ball..."

"And now that you mention it, Kishi-san didn't have proper golf shoes on. Wealthy people are known for pulling out all the stops even when they don't have a clue what they're doing. That's very suspicious," Kazuha said.

"I think something else would help in that," Sonoko added. "Is the map of the golf course. Does anyone have it?"

Ran pulled one out of her purse and spread it out on the table. "You're very handy, Ran! Anyway, the eighteenth hole is on the outskirts of the course. If we take into account that there are trees on every side of that green except for the small pond on the left there are no clear shots at those on the course except from the pond or when standing out in the open where you could be easily seen."

"I think it's best if we go visit the course to see what the land really looks like," Ran said. "We might even get some evidence against our criminal." The others concurred and they headed off to see the eighteenth hole.

Almost as soon as they arrived on the spot they found the evidence they were looking for. Heiji and Conan gleamed as they saw the girls' faces light up in recognition and understanding at who the criminal was.

Heiji and Conan were standing a ways away from the girls so Heiji turned and said in a low voice. "I love that gleam in their eyes as they are ready to catch a criminal!"

"I've never seen it before, but I like it too. Is this how they always look?"

"Yup."

"I need to come on more missions with them then," Conan replied. _Especially with Ran_._ She looks so happy and triumphant when she's figured everything out..._

"Don't you think Kazuha shines when she's so chipper?" Heiji laughed quietly to himself.

All Conan could do was smile at himself and Heiji. "Okay, let's go catch a criminal!" Ran announced. They all quickly made their way back to the main building ready to report their findings and the murderer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay all, it's been real, and it's been fun…and I have nothing to end that so think of your own ending…but as for this let's end it a little like this:**

The Angels were once again lounging in the conference area, Ran was drinking some tea, Sonoko fixing her hair, and Kazuha chatting with Heiji. The phone made it's usual ring, standard after a case had been closed. Heiji casually hit the speaker button and the warm, familiar voice filled the speaker.

"Good morning, Angels."

"Good morning, Shinichi."

"How did the case go? Our client was impressed."

"Oh, it was like any other case, Shinichi," Ran noted. "We caught our criminal with ease."

"Good, good! I heard that there wasn't an Eiichi-san, or was I misinformed. Better yet, just tell me how the case went."

"Well," Kazuha began. "We took our usual undercover positions and found out about some people. The group of six you told us about was actually a group of seven. Eiichi Cho was part of the group at one point but quit after three of the other members were killed."

"I see."

"But that wasn't the only reason she quit. From her account, the others in the group had no regard for other people as long as they could further their companies," Sonoko added. "Which is quite odd considering that some had a lot to do with other people's welfare. But I could definitely see that that was true, when one of the others was killed right on the golf course the other two didn't bat a lash."

"That's very disheartening to hear that those kinds of people are out there. But how was the case resolved?" "Well we found something off about another golfer. He must have been rich, but he knew nothing about golf, he acted like an expert, though." Kazuha said.

"But that's not the thing that tipped us off. It was Ran and Conan-kun's observation of the bag-boy," Sonoko declared. "Tell him, Ran."

Ran nodded. "Conan-kun and I saw him and the other golfer going out but then the bag-boy came back in saying that he needed to return a golf club."

"But rich golfers don't need to return golf clubs, they buy them themselves," Shinichi furthered.

"Right, Conan-kun thought it was strange so when the others came we told them. Later we all decided to go check out the crime scene where Yuki-san had been murdered earlier. We discovered that tress surrounded the course on all sides except the pond on the left side of that hole. We investigated that area and found recent footprints near the pond. It had rained earlier and was clearly still muddy in that area so the footprints were very evident."

"An easy mistake."

"So we held up the all of the golfers before they left and checked their shoes. The bag-boy's shoes were caked with mud and had the same pattern as that that was impressed in the mud over by the pond. He confessed to the crime quickly and explained why as well.

"He told us that Eiichi-san was his girlfriend and that the same day that she left the group she came to his house and broke down crying. She told him that the others in the group were heartless monsters and that they had no respect for other people and now they had bought out the golf company. Then once they were sick of golfing they'd fire all the workers and rip up the land to build new buildings for everyone in the group. He was upset by her and decided to go up to the group and pleaded with them to return the golf company but they refused and literally said 'over their dead bodies,' so that's what he did. We called to police and he was arrested and now he's paying for his crime."

"Wow, no one was even close to being in the right in that situation," Shinichi sighed. "Well good job Angels, I guess I'll talk to you at the next situation comes up…"

"Oh, Shinichi! Why don't we ever see you?" Sonoko said dramatically as she attempted to prolong the conversation.

"Yeah, why can't you show yourself? You can't be _that _ugly…" Kazuha said. Heiji snickered behind her. "What? Is he really…?"

"No, no! I'm not ugly! Geez. You just don't need to see me."

"Then how do you get to know us? How do you know that we won't just slack off and lie to your face…or voice…?" Sonoko asked.

"I have eyes that see everything…"

"Do you mean Heiji?" Ran inquired.

"Him…and others…"

"Conan-kun?"

"Indeed. But there's no need to worry your pretty little heads about me. I'm just your employer and you can't complain if you only hear my voice and do not see my face."

"Oh, but Shinichi, what if we were in trouble, would you come save us?" Sonoko added.

"Of course I would! I love my Angels!" he replied oozing sweetness. "Oh, I think someone's at the door."

A knock came at the door and Conan let himself in. "Is that Shinichi-niisan on the phone? Hi, Shinichi-niisan!"

"Hello, Conan-kun," Shinichi's voice replied. "Well, unfortunately I must bid my Angels adieu. I must dig up another case for you to solve! Until next time…" the phone hung up on Shinichi's end and the girls turned their attention to Conan.

"Wouldn't it be funny if this kid was Shinchi?" Kazuha laughed as she picked up Conan and set him on her lap.

"They why wouldn't Shinchi tell us that he's been with us the entire time?" Ran raised.

"Maybe because he's got himself in trouble and he can't show himself," Conan suggested with a grin.

The girls looked at him. "That does seem plausible. I mean, if he's not able to show his face maybe he's like, an ex-investigator on the run…" Kazua thought.

"No, that doesn't seem like Shinichi. He's probably a crime-solving prince who escaped from a kingdom!" Sonoko exclaimed.

"Oh, Sonoko, you always have your head in the clouds!" Kazuha replied.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that if he was this cute as a kid, he can't be that ugly…" Ran offered.

"Ooh! Ran likes Conan-kun!" Sonoko cooed.

"It's not like that!"

At this point Conan had gotten off Kazuha's lap and was standing next to Heiji. Heiji handed him a soda and the two began a side conversation. "Well. The case is solved," Conan resolved.

"But the even larger one isn't," Heiji replied. "Do you really want these girls to bring you leads to that organization? They could get in trouble…"

"I'll intercept them before that happens," Conan cut in. "I'm Shinichi Kudo! What could go wrong?" Conan opened his soda and it sprayed him in the face only to be followed by all of the girls crowding around him and cleaning him up. _Yes, really? What could ever go wrong?_

**And that concludes this story! I hope you enjoyed reading it I now turn to focus my attention on the writing of Phantom Thief's a Kid! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
